Today, there is an increased need to be able to sort documents. For instance, large companies receive a large of number of invoices or contracts from a variety of sources and vendors. Sorting these documents manually can be very time consuming and expensive. To address this issue, solutions have been created to automatically classify/cluster documents. For example, there are document management systems that classify documents based on word counts. These solutions alleviate some of the problems associated with document classification. However, word counting solutions are not always accurate in sorting documents. These types of solutions typically have an 80% accuracy rate in sorting a large number of documents. This still requires that the sorted documents to be manually reviewed in order to correctly sort all the documents. What is needed is a solution that can easily classify documents with a much higher degree of accuracy.